My Sunrise
by x.Just.A.Phase.x
Summary: Living with William had taught me three things: Never anger the old ones, Never kill more than two each night, and Never fall in love with someone who doesn’t believe it exists.
1. Preface

It was in that shimmering moment of truth that made me realize it was all a lie. The shadows grew together as the fearful monsters circled me, watching with their red eyes brimming with hate. All of them united in the common goal of ending me. They were patent, watching me, no one was in any hurry here, between us we had all the time in the world.

But none of them mattered anymore, it all was a lie.

All I had stood for, all I had fought for, none of it was true. And now I was going to die, not for my ideals but for his. Mere hours ago I would have jumped at the chance to prove my love and fight for him. But now one tarnished piece of gold had broken that unquestionable bond between us in a matter of seconds. Clutched in my hand I could feel it burning into my skin, throbbing like a heartbeat between my clenched fingers.

I loved him, I would probably die here, with his name still imprinted on my shriveled heart. It made me want to laugh, as the shadows drew closer together, muscles tensed to spring at me, I felt the hysteria building up inside. As much as he had betrayed me, left me, condemned me to this, I still loved him. And in the end as the shadows advanced and the sun rise broke over the city I realized, maybe after all this, all I had done in its name, it had never been love to begin with. Maybe it had only been a dream.


	2. Monsters

**Chapter One- _Monsters_**

It was Elizabeth's turn to be the mother. As the carriage bumped along the uneven streets I could feel her anger thickening the already humid air. Of the two of us she was the one who valued looks the most. So the fact that the duty fell to her to play the older woman was putting her in a sourer mood than usual. Picking at the lace of her mustard yellow dress she kept shooting me looks.

I could have done something to stop her sulking, implant a happy memory, or fill her head with calm, but I couldn't be bothered with her childish actions at the moment. I had the more important and dangerous job to do.

Calmly I peered out the window to watch the humans scurry by us on the sidewalks, if I had wanted to I could have reached out and plucked off one of their heads as easily as pulling a ripe fruit from a tree. But we had both taken precautions to ensure that we had both eaten before venturing into such a closely populated city. I had no desire to anger Darcila before I had finally met her.

"Darcila will know," Elizabeth muttered, more to herself than to me, "hardly anything happens in this city that her family does not know about. She probably knew we were coming before we did."

I shifted slightly, the thick folds of my new school uniform rustling with the slightest movement. I had not been afraid for a long time, but the occasion of meeting on of the most powerful vampire on this side of the Appalachian Mountains made my whole body feel numb.

"Sit still!" Elizabeth warned "My god the survival of our family rests upon you, the minimal you could do is stop twitching!"

I glared at her, but otherwise made no response. If William was here he would have probably said the same thing.

A few minutes passed before she felt the urge to speak to me again.

"Name off the Family", she ordered, now fussing over her gloves.

"Darcila is the oldest," I started "she remains always age of fourteen, bitten during Rome's raids into Gaul. She lives with the mated pair, the Hudsons. The Hudsons are both in their thirties making them ideal props, neither have any special abilities so it's easy for her to control them, they are both fairly young, bitten around the time the Civil War broke out...they've only been here for fifty years but she has already asserted her dominance as head of the nobility. They come out into the public eye every ten years or so, Darcila has a soft spot for killing humans she knows..."

"You forgot the most important part!" Elizabeth snapped cutting me off, what little color she had draining from her face, "What is Darcila's ability?"

I swallowed

"She is a puppet master. If anyone, human or vampire, looks into her eyes for too long... she can control you. Your thoughts, your movements"

I paused, looking my sister straight in the eye's "She can make you do whatever she wants."

My sister nodded solemnly at me.

I was ready, as ready as I ever would be. William had been preparing me for this meeting for almost five human years. I had committed every tiny detail about Darcila's life to memory, the way she walked, acted, talked and smelled. It was my job to become her other half before the year was out. A daunting task even to the most powerful of our race.

William called me special, valuable... beautiful. My skill, like Darcila's, dealt with the mind. Though not to her extreme, I could only manipulate the feelings of those around me. Turn close friends into bitter enemies and murderous rivals into soft caressing lovers. Oh the fun I had in King Henry's court back in England!

My long flowing blond curls shimmered like skin in the sunshine, my soft face and small stature made me look like I was only on the very cusp of woman hood, instead of the sixteen years I had gathered before I was changed.

My sister who was three years my senior had sharp haunted features, that gave her a mature but haughty look. Her hair was unstylishly short and always pulled back tightly. A long and thin frame; she was obsessed with looking better than I did. She was not blessed with a gift as I had been, adding to the already thickly stacked tension that had been between us in life.

We pulled up to the school and the driver ran around to open the door. I exchanged a final glance with my sister before we both covered our faces with thick black veils, protecting the only part of our exposed skin. Sunlight poured in to the carriage and with the confidence and grace of someone of a much higher rank than we actually were, we exited the carriage. Standing in the shadow of 'Mrs. Piper's School For Young Ladies' I looked up at what was to be my new home.

It was grand but not tall or wide. An average height, its roof brushed the tops of its neighbors even though its roof was fair more expensive that the surrounding buildings' whole structure. The neighborhood was not bad, to any human it appeared to be the expensive side of town, but even next to all the other beauties lining the row the school stood out as the true belle of the ball. Its selectiveness allowed such frivolities as tall Romanic pillars and long glass windows that shone.

"Not not bad is it?" Elizabeth commented in that monotone voice of hers.

Ignoring her, I lead the way up to the front door and pulled the ringer with my securely gloved hand. The door opened almost immediately to a large woman with slit-like green eyes and thinning grey hair tied back tight to her head. Staring down at us momentarily she smiled, what was probably suppose to be considered charming reminded me more of a tear forming across a crinkled piece of paper.

I could smell her blood, pumping though her withered veins.

"Ah, Mrs. Medwin, and Miss. Medwin. I'm glad to see you made the journey safely"

She stepped off to the side allowing us to enter, the driver stumbling in behind us, huffing audibly with the effort of carrying my trunk. My sister quickly dismissed the driver, ordering him to wait for her to return. As soon as we were alone the woman with the torn smile turned to us and bowed slightly.

She knew what we were.

Still smiling at me with untrusting eyes the turned and started down a long hall "I'll send someone to get your things, but you must come greet her ladyship before you do anything else."

There was no fear in her stride as she lead two vampires down a dark hallway, and for that, I admit, I must admire her. Through a maze of soft carpet and oil painted country scenes we were led until we finally reached the door. I studied it as the human knocked on its carved wooden surface.

I strongly believed in monsters, and the most powerful monster of all was waiting just on the other side of the door, waiting for me to walk willingly into her lair.

* * *

Disclaimer. Me = not stephine meyer twilight= not mine me= have not rights to it


End file.
